Arrêtez moi si vous le pouvez!
by Blainy-chan
Summary: Intégré un équipage pirate à seize ans, pourquoi pas. Mais à seize ans à t'on le mental, les nerfs, la force et surtout le courage pour sa ? Barbe-Blanche en doute. Et il a bien raison, le chemin serra rude et semé d'embûches. Tout comme la découverte de ce monde.
1. Prologue

Bonjour!

Alors voilà après avoir écrit au moins 5 fics manuscrit sur One Piece (que je n'ai jamais osée montrée à personne..) je me suis lancer et j'ai enfin eu le courage de vous présenter un de mes manuscrit. J'ai vraiment peur du résultat. Je tiens aussi à m'excuser d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes d'accords qui pourraient se présenter.

En espérant que cela vous plaira! Bonne lecture!

Blainy-chan.

* * *

Prologue

-Laissez moi venir avec vous !

-On ta déjà dit que c'était impossible Kura!

Une petite fille d'environs huit ans papotais avec un homme, ils se trouvaient dans un port devant un grand bateau avec pour proue une baleine blanche, la fillette voulait à tout prix embarquer avec eux :

-Mais je suis grande et je sais me battre!

-Tu n'as que huit ans et puis pour ce qui est de ce battre, tu arrives à peine à nous frapper avec un bâton.

-Même pas vrai!

Kura Yearslow habitait sur une île de North Blue, elle avait des cheveux brun coupés négligemment en carré quelque mèches retombait sur ses yeux noisette. Elle était vêtue d'un long manteau en laine et d'une grosse écharpe :

-Tu ne peut pas venir avec nous pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on ne pourra pas toujours te protéger!

-Je te déteste Marco!

L'équipage dans lequel Kura voulait embarquer était celui de Barbe-Blanche, le grand pirate :

-Que ce passe t'il les enfants?

-Père ce n'est que Kura qui insiste encore pour venir avec nous.

-Moi qui pensait que ce n'était qu'un caprice de ta part...dit moi tu y tiens tant que sa à cette idée?

L'enfant hocha positivement de la tête :

-Oui...

-Bon regarde ce qu'on va faire.

Newgate s'accroupit prêt de la fillette et la regarda :

-Pour le moment on ne peut pas t'emmener mais dés que tu auras seize ans, je viendrais te chercher et tu pourras faire partie de mon équipage, tu es d'accord?

Elle releva la tête et lui offrit un grand sourire :

-Tu me le promet Papy?

-Oui et cesse de m'appeler Papy je ne suis pas si vieux!

Kura se mit à rire d'un rire cristallin et sincère, elle les adorait vraiment beaucoup :

-Marco on va bientôt partir, prépare toi.

-Oui Père. Au revoir Kura et à tes seize ans!

-Au revoir Marco

Elle resta là un moment à les regarder partir et à voir leur bateau s'éloigner, elle n'avait qu'une hâte que ses seize ans arrivent. Elle décida qu'elle s'entrainerais dure et qu'elle deviendrait assez forte pour au moins savoir se défendre et ne pas les décevoirs.

* * *

Voilà voilà si vous lisez cela c'est que vous avez lue ma fic en entier et je vous en suis reconnaissante, toutes sorte de reviews sont bonne à prendre. Relever tout ce qui ne va pas comme sa je pourrait m'améliorer.

Encore merci et (si ça marche) à la prochaine pour le chapitre 1.

TCHUUUUUUUUUS~


	2. Chapter 1

Ohyao mina-san, je vous sort le chapitre 1 que j'ai raccourcis (il devait être plus long mais je l'ai coupé pour le suspense).

Disclamer : One Piece n'est pas à seulement Kura, l'OC.

Je n'ai pas d'autre chose à raconter donc je vous laisse dévorer (ou non) le chapitre un de ma fic !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1.

Huit ans plus tard, la jeune Kura avait enfin atteint les seize ans, elle attendait maintenant ces amis depuis trois mois chaque jour elle se levait dans l'espoir de les voir sur le port, aujourd'hui il neigeait abondamment mais elle restait forte et restait assise sur le sol dur et froid du port, soudain elle vit un bateau au loin et le reconnu immédiatement.

-Ils arrivent ! Ils viennent me chercher !

-Kura, du calme voyons !

Les yeux de celle-ci brillait d'excitation, elle les avait tant attendue elle avait dû prendre sur elle mais les voilà enfin ! Ses futurs amis de voyage.

-Mon rêve va enfin ce réalisé je vais enfin pouvoir embarquer et naviguer..

La personne qui était à ces côtés était son père adoptif, Juno, un simple pêcheur. Le bateau du grand Barbe Blanche se rapprochait de plus en plus jusqu'à toucher le port et jeter l'encre, la jeune fille sauta de joie à la vue de Marco et Newgate.

-Salut Kura, ça va ?

-Marco !

Elle s'élança dans les bras de celui-ci avec une joie immense, il l'a rattrapa et la fit tournée sur lui même.

-Vous m'avez tellement manquer !

-Toi aussi petite !

Newgate s'avança vers Kura et la salua doucement avant de s'adresser à Juno.

-Juno mon vieil ami, je suis content de voir que tu vas bien.

-Moi de même Edward ! Je compte sur toi pour prendre soin de ma fille, tu sais que j'y tient comme à la prunelle de mes yeux.

-Tu n'as aucun soucis a te faire, on s'occupera bien d'elle et puis elle est grande n'est-ce pas ?

Juno jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille, oui elle avait bien grandi et c'était bien entraîner poir ne pas les décevoir.

-Tu as raison, elle sais nettement mieux se battre qu'avant tu seras étonné !

Kura les regarda et cria à l'intention du Yonkou.

-Papy ! C'est quand qu'on embarque ?!

-Guraguragura, ne t'inquiète pas petite on partira avant la tombée de la nuit.

-Super !

La jeune fille attrapa Marco par le poignet et le tira derrière elle. Elle voulait lui montré ce qu'elle avait appris avec Juno et le forgeron du village.

-Juno je vais montrée ce que j'ai appris à Marco ! Lança t'elle joyeusement.

-Tres bien Kura.

-Ne soyez pas en retard, sinon je part sans vous les enfants.

-T'inquiète Papy !

Elle s'élança, Marco sur ces talons, après avoir courus comme des fous ils s'arrêtèrent enfin dans une plaine enneigée. Elle était très vaste et le terrain parfaitement découvert.

-Marco, à tu un petit couteau ou quelque chose comme sa ?

L'homme lui te dis un poignard qu'elle attrapa vivement,elle sortie une pomme de la poche de sa veste et tout en la donnant à Marco elle lui ordonna de la placer sur sa tête. Le concerné obéit sans rechigner.

-Voilà et maintenant si tu bouge ben, moi je me fais trucider par Papy.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne bougerais pas d'un pouce !

-Cool alors c'est parti.

Kura se mît bien droite, face à Marco elle se trouvait à environs trois mètres de celui-ci. Elle ferma un œil, puis, lanca rapidement son poignard.

-Touché !

La pomme vola à quelques mètres d'eux avant de s'écraser au sol, Marco rigola et s'avança vers Kura.

-Hé bah ! J'ai crus que j'allais y passer !

-Hihi.

Elle lui offrit un grand sourire, "Son sourire n'a pas changer.." pensa Marco.

-Dit moi quoi de nouveau alors ?

-Hm, Père a failli se battre contre Big Mom..et toi ?

-J'ai rencontrée un garçon..

* * *

En espérant que cela vous ai plus, vu à l'heure à laquelle je poste ce chapitre (2h00 du mat') je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Et n'oublier pas les reviews, à la prochaine !

Blainy-chan.


	3. Chapter 2

Voici le chapitre deux, j'ai mis du temps a le sortir et je m'en excuse..

Mon niveau d'orthographe n'est toujours pas exceptionnel, il y a encore des fautes je pense. Enfin je m'excuse d'avance.

Diclamer : One piece n'est toujours pas à moi..(blblbl TwT) seule Kura l'OC m'appartient.

Voilà en espérant qu'il vous plaise, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre deux.

-Mais il n'est pas du village, il habite dans le quartier des nobles...il vient me voir de temps en temps.

-Tu t'es fait un ami ? Mais c'est super !

Super était le mot, Kura n'est pas vraiment comme les autres filles qui portent des robes. Elle n'aime pas beaucoup en porter d'ailleurs...quand elle les entends parler elle se réjouit de ne pas être comme elle, mesquine hypocrite et fourbe.

-Je ne sais pas si il me considère comme une amie tu sais. Il est plutôt du genre distant et froid...

-Mais tu m'as dit qu'il venait te voir de temps en temps. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Quand il veut que je lui attrape des grenouilles, sinon il vient rarement.

-Je vois..

Kura soupira, ce jeune garçon ne la laissait pas de marbre mais elle ne pouvait pas tomber amoureuse à un moment aussi important dans sa vie, le moment où elle allait devenir pirate.

-Marco, je voulais savoir..

-Oui ?

-C'est quoi le "D" ?

Marco la regarda stupéfait pendant quelques minutes puis répondit enfin.

\- Un destin.

-Un destin ?

-Oui, la légende veut que tout ceux porte cette lettre dans leur nom soient promis à un grand destin.

-De quelle genre ?

Les yeux de Kura brillaient déjà, ce grand destin l'intéressait grandement.

-Et bien..Il se gratta la tête. Tu en as deux, le premier tu auras la force de réaliser de grande chose merveilleuse et pour le deuxième, par contre, tu réaliseras des choses que tu considèreras comme noble et juste mais en réalité tu n'apporteras que du malheur autour de toi.

Kura étant tellement concentrée ne remarqua pas que le récit de Marco était terminé, elle mît quelques secondes à se reconnecter à la réalité.

-Wouah...Murmura t-elle.

-Hahaha, je vois que mon récit t'a intéresser !

-Oui ! Je l'ai adorer !

-Tant mieux.

Marco leva les yeux vers le ciel et fronça les sourcils.

-Je pense qu'il est temps d'y aller.

Kura hocha la tête d'approbations.

-Oui..

Elle se mît à marcher en direction du village, Marco la suivit. Le trajet était silencieux, Kura était perdue dans ses pensés et Marco n'osait la dérangée. Une fois arriver, la jeune fille ne s'en aperçu pas tout de suite mais quelqu'un l'attendais sur le port. Quand elle le vit, elle resta figée sur place, le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle.

-Kura ! Que fais tu avec cet homme ? Tu devais me rejoindre au bar de Moune !

-Law..

La jeune fille baissa la tête de honte, elle ne lui avait toujours pas dit qu'elle allait s'en allait sur un bateau pirate...

-Quoi ?

-Tu vois ce bateau ?

Elle pointa le le Moby-Dick du doigt.

-Oui et bien ?

-C'est sur celui la que je vais embarquer aujourd'hui.

-Pardon ?!

Law avait équarquiller les yeux et semblais ne pas vraiment comprendre, Kura détourna les yeux se sentant idiote de ne pas lui avoir dit avant.

-Tu as parfaitement compris Law..

Le jeune homme ce rapprocha d'elle tout doucement, il posa une main sur la tête de Kura et ce cacha le visage avec l'autre. Kura rougit un peu plus en se cachant tant bien que mal sous son écharpe.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'a la pas dit plus tôt..?

-Tu me considère plus comme une attrape grenouille que comme une amie, alors..

-...

-Alors je n'ai pas voulue te dérangé avec ça !

Kura retenait de plus en plus ses larmes qui voulaient désespérément couler.

-Je ne te considère pas comme un attrape grenouille.

-Arrête de me mentir..

-Tu es mon amie.

Il retira sa main et enlaça doucement Kura, celle-ci se laissa faire, avec une pointe de tristesse.

-Je voudrais tellement que tu restes...Murmura t-il.

-Je ne peut pas.

-Je t'en pris...

-C'est une décision que j'ai prise bien avant de te rencontré, Law.

Law se rapprocha un peu plus de Kura, comme pour une dernière étreinte.

-Kura..

-Ne rend pas ça plus difficile que cela ne l'es déjà..

-Alors puisque c'est comme ça..

Il s'écarta d'elle le sourire aux lèvres, la jeune femme le regarda intriguée.

-Je vais moi aussi devenir pirate !

-Pardon ?!

-Moi aussi je vais parcourir les mers, et tu verras que je ferais régner la terreur !

Kura sourit tendrement, elle ne l'avait jamais vue aussi enthousiaste à faire quelque chose.

-Si tu es sûr de toi alors je t'attendrai. De mon côté je m'améliorerai aussi. Comme ça, le jour où on se reverra nous pourrons nous battre.

-Le plus fort cela sera toujours moi !

-On verra ça, Capitaine Law !

Ils ce regardèrent en souriant, le rouge aux joues. Kura ne s'en empêcha plus, elle l'embrassa vivement, puis le contourna et s'en alla vers le Moby-Dick.

-Kura...Murmura Law comme à lui même.

Elle ce contenta d'un léger geste de la main en restant retournée.

-Kura !

Un homme lui attrapa la main pour l'attirer vers elle et la câliner. C'était son père adoptif, Juno.

-Tu vas me manquer ma chérie..

-Toi aussi Papa.

-Prend soin de toi et surtout obéit bien aux ordres de Newgate.

-T'en fait pas, tu me connais !

-Réfléchies bien avant d'agir..ne prend pas de risque inutile.

-Promis Papa..

Elle respira une dernière fois l'odeur paternel avant de rapidement ce retourner les larmes aux yeux, tout cela allais énormément lui manquée. "Il faut savoir prendre des décisions et les respecter.." se disait-elle, Joz l'aida à montée se tenant bien de faire une quelqu'on que remarque, Marco l'accueillit comme si de rien n'était. Kura souria tristement en se disait que c'est un mal pour un bien, qu'elle allait devenir forte et respectée.

-Marco.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis heureuse de faire partie de cet équipage.

Il lui donna une grande tape dans le dos celui failli l'étouffée. Le jeune homme rigola au éclat tandis qu'une course poursuite s'engagea.

-Je vais te faire avaler tes plumes Marco !

* * *

Le chapitre deux est enfin terminer, je suis assez fière de moi sans vous mentir.

J'ai dépasser les 1000 mots...halleluia !

J'espère qu'il vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. ^w^

Bonne nuit ! Ou bonne journée !

Blainy-chan.


End file.
